1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone call or communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a telephone communication device including a mobile communication device which is provided with an array sensor. The array sensor detects a distance from the mouth of the user of the mobile communication device to a microphone, for compensation for reduction of an input sound level of the microphone with an increase of the detected distance. The array sensor also detects a distance from the ear of the user to a speaker, for compensation for reduction of a sound volume received from the speaker with the increase of the detected distance.